Courtney and Sky
please do not edit this unless you're DuncanFanTD This article focuses on the Interactions between Courtney and Sky. Overview Sky and Courtney meet in Trials and Triva-lations and despite contrasting personalities the two become friends. In fact they form an alliance to help each other reach other reach the merge. This goal is ultimately achieved in The Super Wi-Fi Spies. Both are excellent team sports and cheer each other on during every challenge. Even though Courtney is bossy Sky knows she is doing it for the better of the team. In Korean Teaching or Learning Courtney starts to get on the other contestants nerves including Sky. This leads Sky to vote her out, despite being in an alliance with her. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations The two meet and form an alliance to help each other merge. Despite Courtney's bossy attitude the two get along quite well. They both share a passion to win the game, and are very team supportive. In this episode Courtney and Sky are placed on the same team. This would help further their interaction and begin their alliances Evidence of their team support is shown throughout the episode when both cheer each other on after scoring a point. At the end of the day the Killer Beavers would end up losing, and at first would not know who to eliminate. Dave abruptly approaches Sky and tells her to eliminate her friend Cameron. This would lead Sky to tell Courtney to vote Dave off. Dave would take the Arrow of Shame. Volleybrawl Courtney and Sky are both disappointed by their loss in the previous episode. The two pep up their team to help win the Volleybrawl challenge. Courtney and Sky both participate and Courtney scores a point. The Killer Beavers and Sky congratulate her, and Sky herself almost scores a point, but loses to Heather in her RPS match. The Killer Beavers would pull through and top the Screaming Ducks. Sky and Courtney are shown to be very excited about winning their first challenge. Sky later asks who Tyler will be voting out. Tyler says that he will be voting out Samey. Sky passes this information on to Courtney, and they both watch the elimination ceremony as Samey is eliminated. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Both are pumped because they won their first challenge. The challenge for the day is a race, which Sky is pumped for. Courtney is slightly less excited, but still pumped from the previous challenge. Chris explains the rules and the challenge begins. Sky would win her portion of the challenge against Noah. Courtney and the others would cheer her on in aw at her speed. However, Courtney would lose her section of the challenge. Courtney would be very disappointed, and Sky secretly tells her that she won't be going home if the Beavers lose. Even though the Sky would score an early point for the Beavers, the team would ultimately lose to the Ducks. Sky and Courtney agree to eliminate Leshawna because of her lack of participation. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Sky and Courtney are both ready to win the upcoming challenge. They both realize that they are at a number disadvantage, so they know they have to step up their game. Sky scores a point for the Beavers. This is met by cheering from Courtney and the others. Duncan would then score a point, and Cody would score a point. The Killer Beavers would win the challenge 3-0. Even though Courtney did not score for her team, she was crucial in helping "kill" the other team's murderer. The Beavers would celebrate with immunity and a movie. Both Sky and Courtney would watch the elimination ceremony from the peanut gallery. To their surprise Dawn would be eliminated. Topple on the Luck Players Sky and Courtney wake up and talk about who should be eliminated next. Courtney suggests Cameron, but Sky doesn't think too much about it because she knows Courtney is unaware of her alliance with Cameron. The challenge starts and it is another trivia game. Courtney is disappointed in the lack of originality, but Sky seems to be fine with the challenge. Chris asks the elimination order so far, and Sky immediately responds with the correct answer. However the point is taken back due to the wording of the question. Courtney is very angry and threatens to sue the show. Sky is also upset that she could have had a point, but it is taken away. After this point the Beavers momentum died and they would losing the trivia challenge. Courtney and the alliance suggest Scott and Sky agrees. Scott would take the Arrow of Shame. Relay Feelings Speed Fast After Scott's departure Sky feels very guilty, especially because they were in an alliance. Courtney tries to cheer her up, but Sky would still be disappointed in herself. The challenge is a reverse emoticon challenge. Sky and Courtney know that if they lose this challenge, they will be outnumbered by 2 contestants. The challenge begins and Cameron is the first to respond helping the Beavers take the lead 1-0. Cameron then scores the next point, Sky and Courtney congratulate him again. The rest of the game would be similar to these previous two points. The Beavers would win the challenge 5-0. All of their points coming from Cameron. Sky and Courtney are happy to have immunity, and Sky and Courtney tell Tyler to vote out Scarlett. Lindsay and Scarlett would be bottom 2, and Scarlett would take the Arrow of Shame. The Super Wi-Fi Spies Chris wakes the contestants up early in the morning to share some important news. He announces that the teams are merged. Courtney and Sky are excited that they reach their goal of merging. Although they agreed on a merge alliance the two still decide to continue the alliance and vote the same. The challenge begins and Sky nearly wins part 1. By a slight margin Lindsay would win immunity. In part 2 Sky would score only one point, and would not receive the second immunity. Courtney would try to find the secret inscriptions, but would fail to identify them both times. Later the two would be up for elimination, Courtney suggests to vote out Heather and Sky agrees. Heather is eliminated and the two make the final 9. Puzzle Riot The day begins and Sky and Courtney are pumped for the final 9. The challenge turns out to be a comedy challenge. The contestants had to caption the picture the best, and the winner would enjoy immunity and a ticket to the final 8. Sky scores no points during the challenge, even though she had some funny lines in the challenge. Courtney scores 1 point and Sky congratulates her on the point and laughs at the caption. Neither would win immunity again, and this time the two vote two different people. Sky votes Gwen and Courtney votes Lindsay. Lindsay is eliminated which saddens Sky, but is somewhat happy that she is in the last 8. Korean Teaching or Learning Courtney is confused with the challenge. Sky scores some points early and has a good chance at immunity. Courtney demands for the challenge to be changed, but everyone feels she is being annoying and ignores her except for Sky. Sky let's her know that they are too far in to the game to change the challenge. Courtney continues to whine about the challenge being unfair due to no knowledge on Korea. Courtney never responds to any of the answers and scores 0 points. Courtney and Sky decide to vote out Gwen first, but Duncan approaches Sky and convinces her to vote out Courtney. The alliance decides to vote out Courtney, before Courtney leaves Sky reveals that it wasn't her idea to eliminate her. Courtney leaves the island, and is very angry at Sky for betraying the alliance and voting her out. Final Four Face Off! Sky and the other 3 wake up to a surprise by Chris. Chris unveils the curtain and all of the eliminated contestants are cheering on the final four. Sky tries to apologize to Courtney, but she is still mad at Sky for betraying her in Korean Teaching or Learning. Sky starts off great in the challenge, but places 3rd in the challenge. Cameron would win the challenge, and chose Sky as the other finalist. Through out the challenge Courtney did not cheer for anyone, but later states that she is rooting for Duncan to win the challenge. Ironically Duncan quits in this episode. Cameron wins the challenge, and decides to take Sky to the finale. Courtney is a bit disappointed by this, but does not say anything. Sky tries to apologize again, but Courtney and Scott due not respond to Sky's apology. Totally Dramatic Finale! The finalists wake up, and are both nervous and excited for the finale. When Chris tells them he has a surprise he reveals the 14 other eliminated contestants. He then tells Sky and Cameron that those contestants will vote on the winner of the season. Sky immediately realizes that Courtney and Scott might not vote for her. Sky talked to Courtney, and tried to apologize. Courtney said that she would think about it. She later reveals that she will vote for Sky despite the fact that she betrayed Courtney. When Chris tallies up the votes he informs the contestant that the votes are tied 7-7. Chris then reveals that he rigged the votes to make it interesting. Sky is a little mad, but her emotion is overshadowed by the victory of season 1. Both are confirmed to be competing in season 2. Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 A Wild Western Introduction To start off the episode Chris announces there will be a second season of Total Drama Roleplay. He also states that the finalist would choose the teams, but since Cameron would not be returning Scott would be the other captain. Sky would choose her team, and would not successfully be able to acquire Courtney before Scott. In the confessional Sky states that she would have picked Courtney, but due to last season's conflict she could become a threat. Chris explains the challenge to the contestants, and then the first challenge of the season begins. Sky would not understand the challenge to much, so she would promote Duncan to team leader. Courtney comments on how helplessly in love the two are. Sky is irritated by her comment, but ignores it reluctantly. Dancing With Cowboys Category:Interactions Category:Friendships